


as the sound of motorcars fades in the nighttime

by silversilky



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: "Tsugumi," Sayo begins, and Tsugumi can barely hear her over the sound of her own heart pounding in her chest.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	as the sound of motorcars fades in the nighttime

Tsugumi knows exactly what's going on right from the beginning.

Her girlfriend's been nervous ever since they first made eye contact earlier, and it was her idea to go on a walk together to see the Christmas lights-- a walk that so coincidentally took them past Hazawa Coffee, the mall they went to on their first trip out together, and the park where Tsugumi had pulled all her confidence to the fore and confessed her feelings to Sayo.

She sees the same nervousness she felt that day in Sayo's eyes, in the way her fingers tremble slightly and shift to hold Tsugumi's hand tighter.

So it's not a surprise when Sayo turns to her and takes a deep breath before lowering to one knee, as the snowflakes drift and tumble around them, and the lights cast their surroundings in deep blue and bright yellow hues.

"Tsugumi," Sayo begins, and Tsugumi can barely hear her over the sound of her own heart pounding in her chest. Knowing what's going to happen doesn't mean she's emotionally prepared for it! She clenches her hands together over her chest as she feels the edges of her eyes prickle with moisture.

"I know you think yourself plain, or normal, but you are the most remarkable woman I have ever had the privilege to know. You are smart, driven, resourceful, empathetic, and so endlessly kind..." Sayo falls silent for a moment, and Tsugumi can tell she's not the only one getting choked up. "You are the first star in my sky, my first thought in the morning and my last at night. Even when we're apart, I feel your warmth. I feel your support and your love. You mean everything to me."

She reaches into her coat pocket and takes out a small box, quickly stablizing it with her other hand as the first begins to shake. "Tsugumi Hazawa..." A small click, and the blue and yellow lights refract and dance around the silver ring inside. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my--"

"Yes!" Tsugumi says, and slaps a mitten-covered hand to her mouth as she realizes she cut Sayo off before the end of her speech.

"Wife," Sayo breathes, and neither of them say anything for a moment. Sayo blinks. "You said yes?"

Tsugumi collapses forward and lunges to wrap around Sayo tightly, burying her face in her new fiancée's neck. "Yes! Yes, of course! I want to marry you, Sayo!"

"I... I'll have to tell Hina, and Imai-san..." Sayo mumbles, and then Tsugumi feels arms slowly embrace her as if Sayo's brain has just finally caught up to the situation. "We're-- oh my goodness, we're actually going to get married. I'm..." Sayo lets out an immense breath and holds Tsugumi even closer, as if a physical mountain was moved from her shoulders.

Tsugumi can't help but start giggling, and then she can't stop. "Sweetie, you-- you were the one who proposed! Why are you more surprised than I am?!"

"I suppose I never imagined I could be this lucky," Sayo whispers to her.

_Neither did I,_ Tsugumi thinks. But as she snuggles closer and slips into warm memories, she knows that fate had always had plans for the two of them.

* * *

_The front door swings open slowly and a bell rings out clear to announce a new arrival into Hazawa Coffee. As Tsugumi looks up from her work, curious to see what last-minute newcomer has shown up for the class, her eyes widen in recognition. Across the room, green eyes match her gaze._

_"Oh... I know you. You're..."_

_"Huh?! Sayo-san...?! From Roselia...?!"_

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays everybody! hope you're all eating well and staying warm today. here's a little stocking stuffer for all my fellow 342g warriors out there, you all continue to put out fantastic content and i'm always grateful for it. title is from supper's ready by genesis. comments are always appreciated!


End file.
